


From a jump of betrayal

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Not quite home but home it is [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely different, F/F, Georgiou Lives, How it could have been, M/M, Not the mirrorverse, The Battle of the Binary Stars happened way differently here, VoQ Tyler does not exist goddamn it, from making the jump no one wanted, i beat up canon in a street corner and made it more likable, the power of gay love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: can there be a pond of anew be found and dealing with the aftermath.Changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for AO3. Where it could go. No one knows. Well, this is just the beginning for something. It feels that way to me for this installment.

The USS Enterprise was defending the Hood and the Defiant from a attack lead by aliens from deep space including another Constitution class starship called the Orvellian. The Orvillian was quickly evacuating of its non-important personnel  leaving only a handful of crew behind manning  the ship in a emergency battle situation. Pike was resting in the chair giving the orders. Lieutenant Spock clung to his station. Una stuck to her station beside the other officer.   


The Orvillian was heavily damaged but keeping the fight up. The battle was highly intense. Underneath the stoic, professional shells were terrified officers who were very tense regarding the situation. The hull of the Enterprise was struck repeatedly by laser beams that made the ship rattle, stations explode, officers be thrown from their battle stations, lights flicker on and off in the colorful halls.  


“Captain Pike,” Gracien, Captain of the Orvillian, appeared on the screen. Her blue skin was coated in filth and grime with dark blue liquid streaking down his wounds.  “We’re not going to make it.”

“No, you are going to make it,” Pike replied. “Just hold on.”

“Our shields are low, let us help you,” Gracien said. “Maybe then they will see reason.”

“Reason?” Pike asked. “Have you been communicating with the Stasians?”

Gracien nodded.  


“This is our last resort,” Gracien said. “Good luck. Orvillian out.”

The screen erupted.  


“Captain, warp core has ruptured from the Orvillian,”

The following words came out his mouth regarding the next course of action following the movements of the Defiant and the Hood backing off from the moving Orvillian. Pike stared at the screen. What was she doing? Delivering a message in reason. From the bridge of the Orvillian, Gracien was the only one left sitting in the pilots chair as the panels from behind her was being static. What was left of her bridge crew were strewn about the bridge discarded against the consoles or the floor with visible wounds that had fatally been placed.  


“This is Captain Mar’ke Gracien of the USS Orvillian from the United Federation of Planets. Normally,Starfleet don’t do this kind of problem solving but you are forcing my hand at this. We have tried to reason with you, sent my first officer and several security officers for his protection,” Gracien manned the two stations  sending the ship flying on impulse toward the growing crowd of  dark, foreboding starships. “There is one thing that Starfleet holds above all else.  Killing people can only be used if it is absolutely necessary. So if you are showing off this message to your fellow friends then you have one thing wrong. We don’t want war and we will do everything in our power to prevent it,” Gracien paused. “Because we come in peace.”

The Orvillian exploded as its rounded tip met the first one the metal flew in all directions striking int the ship itself at a incredible blasting the oncoming spaceship and the explosion spread taking out three starships in one blast. The scrap metal flew in all directions leaving behind a wreckage. In a blue sizzle of light in the wreckage appeared a starship resembling a magniffying glass with sleek, thin nacelles. The USS Enterprise was above the main wreckae that had been left behind by the blast.  


“Bring us in,”

“Aye aye, captain,”

The three Constitution classes lowered down.  


“Contact has been made.”

“Put it on.”

“This is Captain Gabriel Lorca of the USS Discovery. What just happened?”

Pike was frozen.  


“Lorca?” Pike said.  


Wasn’t he retired from duty recovering from a battle that cost him the Buran a few years ago against a largely still highly threatening species? The same species that the federation signed a treaty alongside to establish peace after the major battles were fought. Lorca was the go to man to be placed in command of a starship due to his experience in a war like scenario. His PTSD had come to a point that the same man he knew before was more different. Less optimistic and hopeful about exploring space more ‘gray and white’ lens and doing what had to be done to save lives even if he was disgusted by it. He remembered visiting the man after being made captain of the  Enterprise and they shared some drinks with Cornwell, Georgiou, and a few other captains to celebrate his accomplishment. Of all them, Lorca was a old man under a young man’s skin and treated everyone like it. 

“Put him on screen,"  


The "Aye" came and the screen changed.  


“This is Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise,” Pike said.

And that man standing before him on the screen wasn’t Lorca. The interior of the ship was drastically different. The uniform was blue with golden chainmail material at first glance. Strikingly different from the red, blue, and golden uniforms that officers in space wore. The emblem was noticeably different with pins on the insignia. The interior of the spaceship was dark and beige. Pike noticed hundreds of differences that should not be there. He got a view of the bridge as the view screen widened to display the interior. There was so much space with a mainly human manned spaceship and a---was that a android at one station?

Lorca tilted his head then shook it in disbelief beginning to grow a smile.  


“Sorry, I didn’t get that,” Lorca said. “We just ended the war with the Klingons. Can you run that past me again?”

And everything had changed for the Discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

“We are in a alternate universe,” Burnham was finishing her long winded speech about the differences and similarities they shared with the USS Enterprise. “That is drastically different.”

“Just how different is it?” lorca asked. 

“Given our recent contact with Captain Pike,” Burnham said. “It is very drastic.”

“Damn,” Lorca struck the back rest of his chair. “We just won a war and  jumped into another.”

“We may not have,” Saru replied. “Given the reaction of the captain, it is best to assume that there was no Klingon war.”

“We may not exist the way we appear,” Burnham said. 

“So there is two of us in the galaxy?” Lorca asked, his arms folded. 

“Yes,” Burnham replied. 

Lorca sighed, his shoulders lowered, pacing back and forth. 

“Two of us,” Lorca said. “And two Discovery’s.”  There was silence in the room. “Where is Lieutenant Stamets?”

“He is in a coma,” The Chief Medical Officer replied. “Doctor Culber hasn’t left his side.”

“A coma?” Lorca said. “Well, why don’t we get him out of it and do another jump.”

Saru tucked back his threat ganglia. 

“Making him jump right after we get him out of the coma, we may land in another universe and never get home,” the chief medical officer said. “We may kill him from jumping or never get to our universe.”

Lorca had his hands on the head rest. 

“For infinite?” Lorca asked. 

Saru looked toward the others then toward the captain. 

 “Until Lieutenant Stamets recovers from the coma,” came the chief medical officer.  “it could be anytime… . But it’s different from most comas. Most coma’s don’t leave patients with a universe in their eyes.”

“Our mushroom supply is still ready to be used,” Tilly said. 

“Can we use the last of the remaining tardigrade DNA on someone willing?” Lorca asked. 

“That is not a option, captain,” Saru said. “Lieutenant Stamets has the advantage of having piloted through the mycelium network many times and knows where to go. If we chose a inexperienced pilot we would arrive at a different point in space further from federation space. I would request that we jump far away as to not interfere in our counterparts lives but given the circumstance we have been caught and interacted with Starfleet. We cannot sacrifice _another_ Starfleet officer to this network.”

“Even if we were able to rescue him from this mycelium network,” The chief medical officer said. “Being put into the network one more time may send him back.”

“It is a risk that cannot be taken,” Saru added. 

“I do not recommend putting him back in there,” The chief medical officer said. 

“But what do you?” Lorca asked. 

“We get the contraptions out of his arms, get him out, and make sure his recovery is smooth as possible. We may not be able to get him out a second time,” The chief medical officer said. “And make sure he lives as much as a normal life that he can.”

“So you want me to tell the crew they are never going home?” Lorca asked. 

“This _is_ home, Captain,” Tyler spoke. “no war. People we love are gone. People we call friends are alive but they are not the same people. What is not different is what we devoted our lives to.”

Lorca placed his hands on to his hips contemplating the issue. Burnham could see the look in his eyes. Desperation and vulnerability.  Both of the peeking out of his eyes showing his interest in returning home.  He rubbed his chin walking away contemplating over their predicament then ordered the senior staff to leave the room except for Tyler and Saru. When the words ‘senior staff’ registered in her ears, Burnham  knew she had to remain. She silently watched Bryce, Owosekun, Detmer, and the chief medical officer.  She remained seated between Saru and Tyler. Lorca walked in a circle then came to  a stop across from the three.

“I should tell you first before you all find out the hard way,” Lorca said. “I destroyed the Buran,” Everything zoomed out for Burnham as everything that she had known about him fell into question.  “I am not from your universe,” Tyler looked like he had been crushed. Saru’s eyes grew heavy, full of mistrust, and doubt.  “I am from a universe where Starfleet is on the brink of annihilation from a war with the Klingons that had been raging since the twenty-two forties. I destroyed it because I suspected everyone around me would have tried to send me back but I wouldn’t go back. I will never go back.  Captain Lorca died after that beam out.”

“You tried to prevent a war from breaking out here,” Burnham said. “and destroying everything.”

“You, you, and you,” Lorca  said.  “Were helping me in the war against the Klingons. We were almost there, _almost_ ,” he held his two fingers close together. “I was beaming over to the Buran with you. We finally had the upper hand. Finally. After years of fighting the Klingons, we were on the edge of winning! Winning! Putting back everything together as it should be. Being the emperor of the empire—being the leader of the reformed federation. Glory, recognition, and a new age dawning on my reign.”

“Captain,” Burnham and Saru started at once then exchanged a look with each other. 

“I recommend that you not speak another word,” Saru said. “As your first officer.”

“Those are the words of a tyrant seeking power,” Tyler said. “Not a officer seeking a promotion.”

“You can call it a promotion when single handedly eliminating the last superior officer,” Saru said. 

“That is the Klingon way,” Burnham said. 

“And as your first officer,” Saru said. “I request that I speak on your behalf with the Captain Pike on any further discussions regarding our arrival here given your recent outburst as a indicator  that you will give the wrong impression. It is unlike you.”

Lorca nodded. 

“Stress.” Lorca said. “It is the stress.”

“What do you need, captain?” Burnham asked. 

“That, yes,” Lorca said. “Your brother, Mr Spock, is on the Enterprise.”

“Yes,” Burnham said. “But he will not recognize me.”

Lorca grew a smile. 

“Captain Lorca retired from Starfleet in 2250,” Lorca said. “I was informed through my private channel that there _is_ a Ava Burnham as Commander. Science Officer on the USS Hood right in orbit with the Discovery. First officer, fast tracked to become captain in the next two years. Choose your new name, and quickly, because in the next thirty minutes you will be in uniform as acting science officer while you and Captain Saru met with Captain Pike regarding the events that lead us here. You are not to reveal what ship or crew started the Battle at the Binary stars.” His eyes shifted toward Saru. “Captain Saru. The wheel is yours.”

“Everyone knows what she did,” Saru said. “Starfleet will interview them all after our return to Earth.”

“That is why you are informing them,” Lorca said. “Practicing the philosophy of Starfleet,” he stopped by the doors then faced the group. “Forgive and forget. It is all in the past.”

Lorca walked out through the automatic doors. 

“He is not from the universe that he claims to be,” Tyler said. 

“Yes,” Saru and Burnham said. 

“Lying comes naturally to him,” Saru said. “And it seems we must become acqainted to that.”

“And he is impersonating a Starfleet officer,” Tyler said. 

“Putting him in the brig would raise alarms,” Saru said. “Alarms that are unnecessary. Lorca cannot be court martialed as he is not impersonating a officer of this universe that also means bridge specialist Burnham cannot be returned to prison. But, it means we have to start over under new names. All of us.” Tyler nodded in agreement. “I will go by Saru’ek.”

“Malasia De Rainford,” Burnham said. 

“Iron Stem,” Tyler said. “Nathanial Stemmel.”

“You will be the third officer, Lieutenant Commander Stemmel,” Saru said. “Commander Rainford.” Burnham nodded then Saru noticed the look on Tyler’s face like something wasn’t right about the arrangement. “Saru’ek is a variation of my name that is  very different.”

“You added two letters,” Tyler said. “How about Saurek?”

“Saurek sounds Vulcan,” Burnham said. 

“Saluuk,” Saru said. “Not Vulcan but very Kelpien.”

A subtle smile grew on Burnham’s face while a smile shined on from Tyler. 

“That is perfect,” Tyler said. “ _Captain Saluuk_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How does it feel to wear the Starfleet insagnia?” Tilly asked, coming from behind Burnham in their shared quarters. 

Burnham’s two way mirror stared back at her mimicking the movement. 

“Strange,” Burnham said. 

Strange was a understatement. 

Burnham was in a yellow turtle neck shirt that had the replicated Starfleet insignia on her chest. It felt like a mock up rather than the actual piece of metal. The weight against the side of her chest. The cold, smooth golden symbol. Georgiou’s Fleet badge was in her hand when Burnham shifted toward Tilly. She felt along the soft, fine fabric that felt easy enough to rip off with a single pull. It felt warm placed against her skin. Tilly was in a sparkling two piece outfit with a sparkling sun emblem on her chest. The sparkling outfit looked better on her than the familiar blue and beige outfit.  The thick pants were very comfortable against Burnham’s figure not uptight and figure fitting. 

“You look gorgeous,” Tilly said 

“I believed I would never see myself as a officer,”  Burnham said. 

“You _are_ a officer,” Tilly said. 

“Tilly,” Burnham said. 

“What?” Tilly asked.  

“It wasn’t taken through the proper channels,” Burnham said. “I have not truly been pardoned of my crime.”

“You deserve it,” Tilly lightly tapped on Burnham’s nose. “For all you did,” Tilly cupped the side of Burnham’s cheeks then planted a kiss on her nose tipping her head forward toward her. “Going to a Klingon ship? That is the most courageous and risky thing just to save a planet from a bunch of grumpy army ants that call themselves Klingons.”

Burnham let herself have a smile just for this moment feeling her girlfriend’s hand placed on her shoulders. _  
_

* * *

_Captain Saluuk appeared on the transporter pad flanked by Commander Rainford while Lieutenant Commander Stemmel was left behind in command of the Discovery._ Burnham mentally narrated to herself observing the simple but advanced transporter room that was colorful.  Captain Pike and Commander Una stood side by side in matching yellow turtle necks with delta badges stitched into their outfits and in dark long bottoms. Burnham observed  the room was mainly purple with a light gray theme and a red third color.  They stepped down the stair steps to the transporter padd. She observed the staggeringly different corridors that felt simple and low tech but enough so that it felt that she were walking in another time. 

They came into the conference room that was otherwise occupied by many officers. There were two Vulcan officers on the senior staff, one of them was in a red shirt and the other was in a blue shirt. They both had thick eyebrows but only one of them had the Vulcan bowl hair cut that Burnham had seen in her time on Vulcan growing up. The other one had  a human hair style. Saru noticed that they had their insignias on the right side of their chest. There was a well aging man, it had to be Doctor Philip Boyce, the chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise. There was a red head man sitting at the table. The human Vulcan had curled but very pointed ears that stood out compared to the very Vulcan individual who’s ears didn’t stand out as much as the human Vulcan. The human Vulcan had to be Spock. 

The table was smaller but had enough chairs to surround it with a small square tv set at the front end of it. When  Burnham sat down into one of them, she felt at bliss and very comfortable in the white chair. There was a strange computer set in front on the side in front of the very Vulcan individual.. Her shields remained high to prevent  her thoughts from slipping out. Pike sat beside the engineer with Spock beside the very Vulcan engineer. Burnham retained a very Vulcan demeanor compared to Spock who had a curious gaze on his face tilting his head at the slightest oddity and seemed intrigued looking on toward Saru. 

“What planet are you from, Captain Saluuk?” Pike asked. 

“Kelpia,” Saru replied. 

“Never heard of it,” Pike said. 

“You mean to say it has never been discovered,” Spock added. 

“Or we overlooked it,”  Pike said.

“You are a very interesting individual,” Spock commented. “Your promotion to captain must have been very surprising.”

“It has been for the most part,” Saru looked toward the arm bands around Spock’s wrist. “Lieutenant.”

“This is Mr Spock.” Pike said. 

“Ambassador Sarek’s son,” Burnham said 

“Have we met?” Spock inquired. 

“It is public knowledge that you are S’chn T’gai Spock of the house of T’Pau,” Burnham said. “Where I am from, my parents moved to Vulcan and raised me there as Vulcans and I got along better than I did with humans.”

“We have recently ended a war with the Klingons,” Saru said. “Where we are from, they are sometimes blue without hair and have large forehead crests and wear armor.”

“The last time Starfleet had a encounter with the Klingons was years ago,” Pike said. “That was in orbit. Territorial dispute.”

“Did you have to start a war?” Burnham inquired. 

“A battle but never a war,” Pike said. “we lost good people.”

“A lot of people died,” Una replied. 

Saru knew the woman with dark hair had to be Una. She had a demeanor that was highly unforgettable. Restraining of her emotions, professional, and very clear unlike Burnham who  was letting her emotions guide her, professional to a point, and blunt. She was like a proto-Vulcan when it came to it. The dark curls resting on her shoulders. Saru admired her.

“How many people died from the battle that started a war?” Pike asked. 

There was dead silence in the air. 

“Eight thousand,” Tyler said, finally. “I was there when it happened.”

“I tried to stop the officer who started it from finishing what he started,” Rainford said. 

“I had to bring back Commander Rainford alone,” Saru added. 

“I was captured and tortured for six months in a Klingon prison,” Tyler said. 

“Until Captain Lorca broke him out,” Saru said. 

“We had to relieve him of duty because he was consumed by stress,” Tyler said. 

“He is locked in his quarters on sedatives,” Burnham agreed. 

Yes, he was locked in his quarters for the time being under Saru’s command. 

“Commander Rainford and  Commander Tyler went on to end the war with our help getting some of the cloaking device technology,” Saru said. “We attacked from inside the cloak, retrieved our officer, then fled leaving a  exploding Klingon vessel behind. We were prepared to return on one last jump when our coordinates were changed by Captain Lorca instead of Starbase 1, he picked a different course, he picked one that wasn’t our universe. The chair indicates that it was a intentional switch. He didn’t want to part with the ship and we fear that he is not who he says he is. For that reason, we request to tear off the new technology from the ship and leave it bare enough that it cannot be replicated to rush your advancement.”

Pike nodded, 

“You are certain that it cannot be replicated,” Pike said. 

“Very certain,” Saru replied. 

“You have three weeks to start the progress on any out of the ordinary technology and replace it with tech that doesn’t stand out as odd,” Pike said. “Starfleet command needs all the ships it can get to explore space. We are  very young compared to your grown up and matured Starfleet. You can start with a tour of this vessel.”

“Captain,” Saru replied.  “This is a Crossfield class. Not all starships are the same.”

“How do you think with a fleet primarily running on rare dilithium crystals happen to stay intact?” Pike asked. “Constitution classes are the kinds you don’t easily get a hole in. Starfleet must have made this ship ready for deep space travel like this.”

“No,” Saru said.  “This was rushed for the war.”

“But we can try to pass ourselves off as a vessel in this universe from the interior,” Tyler said.

“It is not like we are going to have visitors,” Saru said. 

“We don’t know how often visitors just beam themselves over,” Tyler said. “Must happen a lot here.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied. “It is a annoyance it occurs.”

“And they will notice,” Pike said. “I will send the message to Starfleet about your arrival and hopefully keep your ship out of everyone’s eyes until we can find a safe way of sending everyone home and have everything put back where it belongs in the next year. If  we’re being optimistic about it.”

Saru glanced from Tyler to Burnham. 

“We would like to have that tour,” Saru said. 

“Good,” Pike said. “Number one, give them a tour.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Miss Rainford, may we speak alone?” Spock asked. 

The two stepped aside. 

“What is it, Mr Spock?” Burnham asked. 

“Did Ambassador Sarek adopt more children?” Spock said, turning toward her with hands linked behind his back. 

“I cannot say,” Burnham said. 

“I have hundreds of adopted siblings, this is a very important question, so it will not be anything out of the ordinary for me,” Spock explained. “You are capable of pronouncing my clan’s name when most humans are unable to. I cannot have been a passer by in your life that you decided to practice my clan name for a large period of your life unless you were part of it.  Which means, you were part of my life one way or another.” His logic was impeccable as typical. 

“Yes,” Burnham finally said. “He did.”

“And who were you to me?” Spock inquired 

“Your sister,” Burnham said. “Sarek placed a part of his katra into mine to save me from certain death when I was a child. We were attacked on the way to Vulcan. His ship intercepted my family’s transport ship. Sarek was the first one to find me barely holding on. It was a …” she closed her eyes. “A Klingon attack.” she opened her eyes. “The Klingons believed I had died during murdered my family on the transport vessel so they left me for dead. The reason why they attacked has never been clear nor has Sarek’s decision to save me.”

“Duhsu nash-veh wuh'wak, mesh  fi’ du,  duhsu nash-veh dah'wak, mesh fi’ nash-veh,“  Spock replied.  _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me._ “He saw someone who needed help and he provided it. Perhaps it was guilt for  not making it  there sooner.”

“We were headed home after a diplomatic conference,” Burnham said. 

“Guilt can do many things to a Vulcan,” Spock said. “It takes a Vulcan to acknowledge these strange feelings.”

Burnham nodded. 

“I never knew until a few months ago,” Burnham said. “That a part of him is part of me. And now… I can’t feel him. All there is a void that is left behind and it hurts so bad.”

“Let me help,” Spock offered. “I am not a healer but I am skilled in mind melds.”

“Yes,” Burnham said.

Spock and Burnham went into a empty room then he placed a hand on the side of her face and entered the mind meld carefully that he carefully tended to cleaning off all the ooze, bruise, and stitched it up until nothing was left to repair. The Vulcan exited the mind leaving Burnham feeling at peace and whole again.

“Do you feel yourself?” Spock asked. 

“I do,” Burnham said.

“The mind meld was a success,” Spock said “I do not recommend running into Ambassador Sarek or Amanda.”

“I won’t try to,” Burnham said. “I have no intention of seeing them.” 

The woman that she had gone to know as a mother in her life was gone forever. It was going to hurt to see her again, as someone else, someone drastically different, but this Spock felt so true, original, and himself in many ways. It was going to be strange to come across people that she had once known in her previous life. She accepted strange. She liked strange. Kept Burnham on her toes. Spock was still taller than her  in wherever she went. She felt like a dwarf and he was a elf. If only Sybok was in on it to see the amusement as he had told her many times that one day she was going to get taller than Spock. And she never did.  However, Spock felt a little shorter yet still tall with a muscular bean pole build to him. 

“There is always chances the family bond on your end will try to heal itself,” Spock said. “I do not wish to know your story that happened where you came from but I feel it must have been one that has seen tragedy but you see hope at the end and that keeps you going.”

"iF I do happen to be in the same space as them, I will find my own way of avoiding them,” Burnham said, reassuringly in  atone that indicated she would twist the arm of the universe. “How about we return to the tour?”

“Is there any more secrets I need to know about my family that is urgent?” Spock inquired. 

“No,” Burnham said, shaking her head with a smile. “No.”

“Then we shall go,” Spock said, exiting the room and Burnham followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

There were faces that Burnham didn’t recognize in the halls of the  Enterprise.  She had known a few officers transferred to the Enterprise before the mission to Pahvo. Each time Saru and Burnham tried to see similarities with the lower ranked Constitution officers with any they had known in their service on the Shenzhou, they came up rather empty on the matter. There were few Vulcans on the Enterprise, surprisingly, rather than a large assortment of species on the Enterprise that consisted of mostly humans. Compared to the Enterprise, the Discovery was more diverse in terms of aliens serving.  Saru observed the technology was just as advanced as the Discovery when it came to the panels except they lacked screens. There were intercomns littering the walls every so often.  Some of the officers wore uniforms that had skirts with black sloppy neck lines, panty hose, and black boots.  

“Is that a new uniform?” Saru replied. 

“Those?” Una replied. “Yes.”

“That would have been regarded as unprofessional to leave a woman without pants in uniform,” Saru said. 

 “It is a preference to be in the skirt,” she gestured toward herself as it became apparent. She looked around  the hall as they came closer to engineering. She came to a stop. “Your chief of engineering best look over with Commander De’chewi—”

“Commander Una!” a young man with brown hair with two strange creatures placed against his side. He was dripping in strange dark green material that seemed sticky to his sides and bubbling. “I canne keep these critters in my quarters,” the scotsman handed the  squirming but squeaking creatures into the first officer’s arms as they hiccuped. 

“Mr Scott—”

“They got in tae my brandy,” Scott said, as drool came out of their sucker like mouths trailing down Una’s shirt. “They got in tae my brandy. And drank all of it.”

“All of it?” Una inquired. 

“Aye,” Scott said. 

“And this is the side effect?” Una asked. 

“My quarters look worse than I dae,” Scot admitted. 

“Any more side effects?” Una said. 

“Nae,” Scott replied. 

“Go to Doctor Boyce for examination,” Una requested. “You made the right decision coming to me.”

“I was searching for the captain,” Scott said. “Actually. But will do.”

Scott walked away with a smile from the group. 

* * *

Boyce appeared on the transporter padd then looked around quite startled. The contrasted between the times were very great but very severe. There were officers in engineering reds manning the station that could be transporter chiefs. A young man came through the door with a well trimmed beard and hands linked behind his back in security reds. He had a sparkle in his eye that radiated with youth and optimism. The kind of thing that Boyce had seen in young officers when strolling randomly down the corridor of the Enterprise.  Acting captain Nathanial Stemmel seemed to be in good spirits. 

“Doctor Boyce,” Stemmel said. “Glad to have you here.”

“More than you know,” Boyce said, looking around. “This is a very strange transporter room. Felt like I was…”

“Being moved from one placed to another in the matter of seconds?”

“It felt different than what I am used to,” Boyce said. “It wasn’t my atoms being moved.”

“In a way it wasn’t your atoms being moved, doctor,” came the chief with short locks of hair. “It’s more smooth moving you as a whole. No lagging time necessarily when transporting people but there is  difficulty when they are coming in on one beam holding on to each other so we have to separate them on their own stations,” he gestured toward the transporter pad. “Sometimes, disconnecting them is a real hassle during the unbeaming process and not everyone is lucky to come back with all their limbs.”

Boyce raised his brows. 

“I find that hard to believe coming from a starfleet officer decades ahead of us in _everything_ ,” Boyce said. “It is nice to know that someone wants to have some similarities pointed out between the transporters,” he turned toward the acting captain. “Take me to the patient.”

Stemmel looked over toward the chief then gave him a appreciated nod. 

“This way, Doctor,” Stemmel said. “You might want to brace yourself for this.”

“How different could it be?” Boyce asked, with a laugh. 

Stemmel paused, one hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Can you handle being in a ship that has halls capable of turning off when no one is using them?” Stemmel asked. 

Boyce looked toward the door then back toward Stemmel. 

“I have been running around in space for years,” Boyce said. “Give me your best shot.”

Stemmel let go of Boyce’s shoulder then walked  through the shoulder. 

“Welcome to the future, Doctor Boyce,” Stemmel said. 

Boyce walked out to be greeted by corridors that had strange designs that were dark and foreboding threatening to squeeze in on him. He looked up to see a  long window that continued down the corridor giving a good view of space. It was unlike the Enterprise in every way. He found his bearings then walked on shaking off the shock walking alongside the captain as he gazed around observing even more windows. They walked side by side in the cool hallway. Iit reminded Boyce of a rigid, strict authoritarian alien civilization that he had been fortunate to have been held captive while the captain and the commander got out of the problem in one piece while he couldn’t as his signal bounced right back to the surface when a sudden abnormality intervened in the beaming sending him into their hands. 

The time that he had spent with Pike replicating the feel of the same room this time without shackles. Spending their off duty together making new memories over the old ones that were better. He came to a stop beside the man then turned int he direction of the automatically opened doors then walked right in to find a large sick bay that was square but wide and less cramped than the one that he was familiar to. It was coated in gray and touch screens. There was two officers in patient outfits laid on two biobeds.  The biobeds on the Enterprise were more in number. The sheer difference made him wish to return back to the familiar confines of his office that was set across from the door that lead into the bio room. Separate from the glasses of medicine and kept in their rightful place. Purposely left out from the range of patients. He could see the light gray primary color and the dark blue secondary theme. 

There was no hidden door that could be opened and lead into another half of the bioroom that showed countless biobeds ready to be occupied in times of emergencies. He cringed at the the thought of patients laying on the floor waiting to be treated had the halls become too long to hold the impatient patients. He moved toward the man surrounded by a glowing blue forcefield with crystal shapes. He glared toward the dark woman, Pam (Once Pollard),  the doctor who Saluuk had informed him was overseeing his care, who typed on the flat screen keypad. Boyce moved toward the side of the man.  He looked up toward the screen then moved over to the recently added touch screen checking the man’s scans. The man’s eyes remained open rather than being closed,  His eyes seemed cloudy but full of stars, galaxies, and what seemed to be planets if Boyce looked in too deep. It was nothing like he had seen in his career. 

“Which one of you is Doctor Pam?” Boyce asked. 

“I am Doctor  Pam,” Pam said. 

“How did he get in to this state?” Boyce asked. 

“He jumped into the mycelium network one too many times,” Pam said.

“Five hundred twenty-five thousand sixty three times,” came another doctor with folded arms “If anyone says one hundred thirty-three, they are lying and they want to believe it so bad.” 

Quite the sacrifice had to be made in order to get the technology from the Klingons. Pike was still perplexed. Not often did something leave him full of questions long after a informative meeting had concluded. The Klingons hadn’t been recorded to have those yet. It was currently seen as a abomination as a warrior for the time being to use the technology of their enemy to cheat in battle. Pike had  a feeling their thoughts on the natter were bound to change an see it as a excellent device to surprise their enemy. The mere thought of it made him recoil in his mind. It would be a living nightmare knowing from one day to the next if the Klingons were  around them just waiting to make their move. The causalities would do a number on Pike. The thick cloud of depression would be worse than the one he had during the Talos IV incident. 

“So many .   . . differences… “

“His name is Paul Herman. I am his partner, Hugh Coober,” Hugh said.  “We were going to the Kasselian Opera after the last jump.”

“Seems like he needs a mind meld to yank him out,” Boyce said. “Or at least some form of telepathy.”

There was silence in the room before Pam cleared her throat. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Direct contact to his mind would be acting as a tether him to this reality,” Boyce said. “Soon as that temporary link is established, bringing him down would be easy as talking to him and encourage him to follow the thread home.” Boyce looked toward the mumbling man who wore a look of awe. He felt sympathy for the young man. Trapped somewhere and somehow unable to interact with anyone he knew but surrounded by miracles and new scenery. He looked toward the doctors. “You have a Vulcan aboard this ship,” he eyed Pam. “ _Right_?” 

Vulcans were finally joining the fleet at this stage.  Lieutenant Spock was the first then so did a couple of Vulcans joined starfleet academy shortly after his graduation and pass with flying colors. They were slowly growing in numbers but the not often aspect made it obvious as few ensign Vulcans could be spotted were quickly promoted to Lieutenants within a eyes reach. They were seen as hard working logical beings who refused shore leave and left thorough reports.  Despite their service, Vulcans were climbing the ranks to a crawl compared to the loyal Andorians climbing faster than they did. It was a shame that most members were reluctant to join the federation when it was so small and growing so much that it held a majority of humans with minority of alien individuals.  There were human like members but they were not entirely human sprawled through different posts. 

And if it were so different between their universes, then Vulcans had to be filling many ranks in the Fleet and thousands of starships. Most Vulcans preferred their meager science academy and private Vulcan primary filled vessels that went out doing science in their little sections of space.  Boyce watched the two officers share a glance then return their attention on to him. For some reason, Boyce had a feeling that the changes so drastic that what he thought couldn’t have been true and quite _extremely_ rare for a Vulcan to join the fleet. 

Pam shook her head.  

“No,” Pam said. “We have officers with high ESP ratings.”

“Such as?” Boyce said.

“Malasia De Rainford,” Pam said. 

The camera panned out to reveal the name on the Discovery was being changed while surrounded by Constitution classes. The Discovery’s name was changed from the hull from space. It changed from USS Discovery to USS Triumph before the eyes of Captain Pike sitting in the chair before the view screen. He seemed to be hopeful regarding the future glancing off toward his  yeoman Colt standing beside his chair with linked arms behind her back and tidied orange hair then looked back off into  his question facing the view screen in a content manner. Just how did the Klingons acquire cloaking technology so soon?


	6. Chapter 6

“And this link will bring him directly into this universe?” Rainford asked, tilting her head. 

“Uh huh,” Boyce said. “It has never been tried before and I don’t recommend this lightly.”

“But it had worked,” Rainford said. 

“Once,” Boyce said. “I was stuck in a black muddy entity and had no way of swimming up. That is when Mr Spock performed a three way meld and established a temporary link with the captain that was cut off after the rescue.” He glanced off toward the resting man. “I thought I was psi-null.”

Rainford paused, considering, looking off as she processed what was proposed. She looked toward Hugh remaining by the barrier. It was a feat that hadn’t been done before or attempted in any kind of telepathy. She had been trained to use her ESP very thoroughly to the point that she could bring over a book from the bookshelf. Acting as a echo conductor for Hugh. She turned her head toward the doctor. 

“And if it doesn’t work,” Boyce started. 

“It will work,” Rainford said. “Dark thoughts has no place on the Triumph.”

Boyce’s grim face turned to chipper in a matter of seconds. 

“I like your spirit,” Boyce said. “Doctor Pam, lower the barrier.”

Pam typed on the keypad and the field lowered. 

“Doctor Coober, with me,” Rainford said. 

Hugh joined Rainford’s side. Rainford lowered her mental shields then took his hand once joining her side. Rainford squeezed  Hugh’s hand out of reassurance. She took Paul’s hand then closed her eyes going with a long but thin string from Hugh. She found the mind to be full of fog instead of a unique mind full of experiences that had been lived. She twirled the lasso then tossed it afar into the air. The rope landed to her feet. I believe I can fly in the open sky. She sat down curling the rope then leaped up into the air following after the fog until she couldn’t go any further. Any further and she would have collapsed where she stood. She stared intently toward the light gray fog where a small but distant figure was apparent in her vision  The rope was caught becoming tight in her grip. Burnham slowly retracted out of the meld until she were by him. She let go of their hands and stepped back to notice that Boyce was no longer part of the group. 

“Call him,” Burnham said. 

* * *

Paul could see multiple universes at a time. 

_Burnham was stabbed in the chest by a Klingon blade, becoming still and silent, as Georgiou watched in horror. She performed a flip knocking the Klingon to the floor and grabbed on to the weapon jabbed it into his chest. She roared with rage after T’Kuvma leaving him in pain beside her. She brought the dying officer to her side and requested a beam up with her legs on his knees and her hand tightly gripping on Burnham’s clasped hands and another hand on the side of the woman’s dark face that was full of a unsaid apology as the light was slipping out of her eyes like a light bulb that was dying.  
_

_“Don’t die on me, soldier,” Georgiou said.  
_

_“Phili… ”  Burnham whispered.  
_

_“Save your energy, Michael,” Georgiou said but it sounded like a plea.  
_

_“Philippa,” Burnham said.  
_

_“Michael,” Georgiou said, as the orange seams  began to outline the three figures.  
_

_“Pippa,” Burnham said, as Georgiou placed her forehead on to the younger woman’s forehead and their noses touched.  
_

He looked over. _  
_

_Georgiou was stabbed in the chest, Burnham screamed and overcame the Klingon, shot and killed T’Kuvma, but was beamed before out before she could get a hold onto the deceased captain.  
_

Paul turned his attention away. 

_Hugh’s neck was snapped right in front of his partner’s resting body by Tyler—no, it wasn’t Tyler— and left to be found._

He looked off. 

_Tyler being placed on a table and tortured relentlessly by Klingons with another Klingon by his side._

So dark. 

_Burnham and Georgiou beamed back to the Shenzhou with T’Kuvma between them standing tall and proud._

So much chances not taken.

_Burnham watched the Klingon ship be destroyed before the view screen while  resting in the captain’s chair as Georgiou walked in with a look of betrayal keeping a firm grip on the trigger to the phaser._

He watched her be court martialed, he watched her be demoted in rank, he watched the Shenzhou come out alright and intact. No thousands of lives were lost. Paul and Hugh serving on the Discovery a year afterwards with Burnham as a Lieutenant.  He watched as Georgiou became a admiral, just as she was in their universe, only more strictly retired spending time in her birth place gazing out in the stars appearing to be increasingly worried thoughtfully. Not recovering from being held captive for six months aboard the Klingon ship with Tyler. Not being at a center that dealt with post traumatic stress disorder that was stationed nearby where she lived. 

**_Paul._ **

_Kor’s face appeared on screen apologizing to the Shenzhou._

_**Paul .  .**. _

_Kor dismissing them away while he handled the wanna be messiah. Burnham went on to become captain of the  Shenzhou a month later. Georgiou stayed as her partner finding a new hobby for herself aboard the Shenzhou among Burnham’s handsome domestic intimate. Burnham never gets assigned to the Discovery. Burnham recommends Saru, without his knowledge, for command a year after their brief dance with fate. Saru is speechless when the wives present him with the posting. Even more speechless when they watch him be beamed off to his new command with Keyla Detmer beaming off with him. A officer from Discovery is beamed on to take his place as first officer._

_Paul…_

What was that voice?

_Paul…  
_

It sounded familiar.

_Paul._

Calling for him. 

_Paul.  . ._

He watched the normal timestream that he was part of unfold.

_Paul…_

The Shenzhou be attacked and surrounded by birds of prey that fired on the Shenzhou until it was defenseless. The distress signal was sent but no one could make it on time to save them.  The Shenzhou  boarded by aliens claiming to be Klingons with blue skin, lacked hair, and wore intricate armor covered in different symbols. They quickly overtook the bridge and separated officers one by one leaving them large cells in different groups.  Burnham hadn’t opened up much about that event but she was slowly opening up to Tilly according to Hugh and she was getting better. Burnham wasn’t taken to the nearest PTSD recovery center due to the fact that she had became very familiar to T’Kuvma and his followers. T’Kuvma was a ancient Klingon, much as what Burnham explained, awakened from stasis by a malfunction that shouldn’t have happened and he awoke in the wrong era as did many of his followers and their very large families. Paul watched those families move on to Qo’Nos leaving behind warriors while the other family members stayed behind to raise the children without losing them in war.

“Hugh?”

_Paul!_

“Hugh!” Paul replied. “Hugh!”

He had completely forgotten—Paul looked down to see wrapped around his ankle was a glowing golden thread. 

_Paul!_

The voice was laced with concern and worry—his partner!

_Please, come back._

Paul grasped at the rope then tugged himself down through the clouds grasping at it tugging him down and down into the clouds headed toward one specific reality where Hugh was holding onto his hand resting in a mobile chair by his biobed. Burnham and Pollard were across from them with looks of anticipation. The air was heavy. There was a thin line of desperate hope and a belief of failure being the last option. 

“I am coming, Hugh!” Paul replied. 

With each tug, he was drawn closer until he pulled through the reality as though it were a pool.

* * *

"Hugh!”

Hugh caught Paul into his arms in a warm hug. 

“Paul,” Hugh said, closing his eyes with his hands on the man’s back and grew a tearful smile. “Welcome back.”


	7. Chapter 7

“We are not sacrificing you to return to our native universe, Lieutenant,” Saluuk replied.

“It’s not a sacrifice,” Paul said. “It’s a jump.”

“To you, it is,” Saluuk said. “To us, it is not.”

“I can pilot us there–” Paul started.

“We don’t have the coordinates,” Saluuk cut him off. “Our quantum signatures do not qualify.”

“Maybe they should,” Paul said. “Captain.”

“Our world hasn’t just came out of a war,” Saluuk said.

“Our world?” Paul repeated.  “ _Our world_ ,” he laughed, placing his hands on to his hips, lowering his head and shook it then shifted toward the captain. “Our world is back in _another universe_ ,” he gestured toward the window. “My partner and I didn’t authorize the removal of my implants.” The reluctance from Saluuk not telling the exact reason why they were staying was getting on his nerves.

“It was the captain who authorized it,” Saluuk said.

A excuse.

“And you didn’t override his authorization?” Paul asked.

A challenge to the excuse.

“You have been used _enough_ ,” Saluuk said.

_Used?_ Oh.

“We don’t belong here,” Paul said.

It sank in.

“We do now,” Saluuk said.

Lorca insisting on Paul being aboard his ship.

“I would gladly put myself back in there to bring us back home,” Paul said.

_Lorca._

Who was Lorca, really?

Did Lorca belong here? 

The questions were spinning in his mind

“Consider this… Home,” Saluuk said. “But a little kinder.”

* * *

The appall, horror, and shock from hearing those words left him visibly shaken. Shaken enough that it became apparent the decision had already been made regarding returning. Saluuk only explained that the technology for the cloaking device was deleted under the—another excuse—thought that the federation was so innocent in this stage that it wouldn’t consider going dirty as the Romulans. Saluuk refused to elaborate why the captain was in his quarters that now was acting as a cell. But Paul knew why.  The insistence of being referred to by a different name was jarring. What was even more jarring was being told that his counterpart was still studying the mycelium network with no results in his lab and his partner was stationed at the very same lab. If any progress was being made then it was highly classified. Everything was fine here. Straal was still alive. Doctor Justin Straal was alive and well working with Paul Stamets into the mycelium network. He was faced with a new uniform that appeared below the synthesizer fresh and warm. The sounds of Disc– _Triumph_ officers passing by the quarters — that he shared with Hugh– transporting technology from one place to another. Paul felt along the black neck collar to the shirt. A black regulation uniform that had short sleeves below his light blue uniform which seemed to jump at him and had a familiar symbol on the insignia reminding him of a planet except it had rings in it. The same insignia that was planted on his badge from their native universe. 

His mirror figure copied his movement as he stared back at himself and felt strange. The halls were being painted in a way that seemed less future more past but also complimented the hopeful atmosphere lingering the halls. The lights were being changed from white to multi color that seemed to be going on at the same time. The sick bay’s secondary blue theme was turned to red before his eyes while being filled in by Rainford on their situation. It was odd seeing the _Discovery_ turn into the _Triumph_. They had triumphed in ending the war and bringing down the ancient Klingons. All that would be left would be for the actual Klingons to clean up the mess and restore their honor by slaying what was left of the ancient Klingons once there was no one to back them up. Paul was hit with the flash of a human with unique slanted black eyebrows, brown skin, a goatee, and seemed to be in a two piece golden and black outfit complete with a golden baldric sweeping over their side contrasting against the beige sparkling pants completed by a black belt. The image was replaced by the same individual in a two piece golden armor retaining the sash and appeared to be outright furious as though they had been dishonored with two female Klingons, similar to him, behind bearing forehead crests. They were contrasting against the more matured, armored Ancient Klingons. It was a residue from being in the mycelium network.

The flat, smooth section of his forearm was strange for Paul to feel again.

“What’s up, sucker butt?”

“I seem to recall the phrase is ‘butter cup’, dear doctor,” Paul said, gazing over toward Hugh

“You love it and you know it,” Hugh planted a kiss on the man’s neck earning a smile.

Paul grew a smile of his own wrapping a arm around Hugh’s waist.

“How does it feel to be in—” Paul turned toward him to face the doctor. “why are we in two different uniforms?”

“Oh, the old uniform is still circulating in for medicine,” Hugh said. “Or a glitch.”

“That glitch looks good on you,“ Paul said. “Guess I will need a career change,” he looked off. “No…“ he paused. “A well deserved retirement with my mushrooms and my partner.”

“Would you really like that?” Hugh asked.

“I would be honored to have with you,” Paul said.

“So would I,” Hugh admitted.

Paul placed a hand on the side of Hugh’s face and planted a kiss that was passionately returned. The two men fell to the floor followed by a delighted laugh from Hugh.

* * *

“Commander Malasia De  Rainford,” Rainford said. “and you must be admiral Georgiou.”

Rainford was practicing for the fateful meeting that she would likely share with Georgiou’s counterpart. It was bound to happen. One way or another however she went. Commander Rainford, what was her career path?  It was a uncertain one. She had her hands linked behind her back. It was weird reintroducing herself to Georgiou. What was even weird was meeting her for the first time. This time without Sarek handing her over to Georgiou’s command as a ensign. Rainford was sure that just because she was a diplomat’s daughter. It was still questionable to put her aboard a Starfleet ship without Starfleet training but training that best suited her for a Vulcan ship. 

It was accepted regarding the issue even going as far as being the one who approved of Burnham’s idea that it was a good idea to go into Starfleet long after Spock went in. She wanted to follow in her parent’s footsteps by joining Starfleet without giving the Vulcan expedition team a chance. The logic was, Vulcan ships primarily had Vulcans not humans and she was biologically not Vulcan. She never had the intention of joining the Vulcans. She would not give them the luxury to say “No” regarding joining them. Their logic was impeccable. Her logic was full of sounds but pointed and reasonable. The logic was, having a officer trained in Vulcan ways would be most wanted in Starfleet and very ideal as a explorer in tough situations. In many ways that logic turned out to be true being sent climbing up the ranks over seven years rather than the slow, but long tedious career path climb. Admiral Anderson had made sure of that. 

And here was a tough question. 

Was Georgiou a admiral here?

The file had been sent to her regarding Georgiou.

The answer was a loud resounding yes,

The hologram displayed the older woman’s appearance. A past love  standing before her but not quite there. A person that Burnham had believed was her T’hy’la, and on all accounts, _was._ According to alien natives, according to what Paul had told her about what he had seen, and according to her own suspicious. They had to go their separate ways but kept in contact regularly with holo-skype regarding the progress in the war. Rainford’s last message was set before they boarded the Ancient Klngon ship and very intimate but personal should the mission become a failure. Three simple words that were spoken in for the audio message. It was night for Georgiou, but day for Burnham. Their arranged holo-skype was set at five thirty three PM not five thirty-three AM but Pahvo had changed _everything_. Just like the Ambush at the Binary Stars had done at the peak of their relationship.

Romance between them had been taken off the table after the Klingons took them. They had issues that could have been resolved had they been reunited and started the long road of recovery that couldn’t be healed by a PTSD treatment facility’s medical professionals. It would have been a long time before romance would have came back on the table, a year or two, but time that had been taken through a series of touches and assurances. “ _We can’t heal together if you are not in the same room, Michael,”_ Georgiou told Burnham on Starbase 1. _“I will_ wait _for you.”_ So their romance went out without a whimper by a splash of cold, icy water. Mutual but icy. Burnham had gone to a degree of healing with Tilly.

Georgiou was very different starting from the looks to the way that she stood. She had a unique hair style. She had a unique build and facial features to a woman who had her age stand out instead of appearing to be trapped at a certain age forever but graced with beauty. She wore a professional demeanor that put aside her personal persona and replaced with Captain Georgiou. It made a familiar, small smile spread on Rainford’s face. Philippa Georgiou liked to hide behind Captain Georgiou when it came to certain situations and appear strong when she wasn’t. And Rainford was never going to see her again at this point. She knew Amanda and Sarek would grieve over the loss of their adoptive daughter. Spock and her adopted siblings grappling with the void in their family bond that seemed to readjusted to a different number of still living members. 

Tilly entered the quarters coming over to her bed then sat down with a sigh.  

Rainford looked over toward the cadet then gave the audio command to terminate the hologram.  

Rainford turned toward Tilly.

“What is it, Tilly?” Rainford asked, concerned.

“I get to keep my name,”  Tilly said.

“How so?” Rainford approached Tilly.

“I was never born,” Tilly said.

“Never?” Rainford raised her brows.

“Ever,” Tilly said.

Rainford sat down next to the cadet.

“Fascinating,” Rainford said, in awe.

“Right?” Tilly brought over a box and opened it up. “Like a drink for ending the war?”

Burnham shook her head.

“Not here,” Rainford said. “With the the others in the mess hall..”

“The mess halll is being reinvented,” Tilly said. “The only place big enough to hold a party is in the mushroom lab.”

“Then why not go there?” Rainford asked.

“For starters, some of Stamet’s people might get drunk and stomp all the mushrooms.”

“I don’t see a problem,” Rainford said.

“Stamets wants the mushrooms for his retired life,” Tilly said. “Says that he wants it to be at Alpha Centauri.” she flicked off a tear. “Funny thing is, Alpha Centauri exists, but I don’t.”

“Tilly,” Rainford said. “There are chances that you do exist here,” Tilly turned her head toward the woman while leaning against her shoulder. “Just under a different name.”

“Malasia is a pretty name,” Tilly said. “Sounds like Malaysia.”

“It is Malaysia,” Rainford said.

“First name you can think of is your ex-girlfriend’s birth place?” Tilly asked, leaning up and punched her in the shoulder. “Way to move on into the future, First Officer Rainford!”

Rainford rubbed her shoulder.

“Had you existed in this universe, what would you have called yourself?” Rainford asked.

“Poison Ivy,” Tilly said.

“Be serious,” Rainford said.

“Uhh… Mary Jane.” Tilly said.

“Mary Jane?” Rainford asked, raising a brow.

“April D Geniuson,” Tilly said. “My mom likes to be called  Deanna. It’s her middle name.”

“Doesn’t she hate curly hair?” Rainford inquired.

“Yes,” Tilly said. “Going around being called Deanna with curly red hair and getting to someday come across her? The ultimate burn that ever existed… but she doesn’t exist,“ a smile grew on her face that grew wide and wider by the passing second as her eyes practically shined. “ _She doesn’t exist.”_ it came out gleefully. _“_ The only parents that do exist are my stand-in father figures Hugh and Paul,” Tilly hugged Rainford. “And my girlfriend  and her boyfriend and her Kelpien friend Saluuk.”

Rainford returned the hug.

“Let’s have that party  on the lower decks,”  Rainford said. “With tables set right and disco music.”

“No panic at the disco,” Tilly said.

“Whoever quoted me at bringing panic?” Rainford asked, tilting her head in bewilderment.

Tilly laughed as the camera panned over  to the other wall going through it to reveal a group of Starfleet officers dancing to disco in the large hall underneath a disco ball while leaping, walking backwards, moving their arms in different directions, and bouncing.  The laughter echoed up the decks that were being changed meticulously by the on-duty officers. This was one of man parties that had been planned for different groups of _Triumph_ personnel beneath the multiple colorful lights blinking on and off.


	8. Chapter 8

One moment the question regarding Burnham’s status was unquestionable then the next moment it was called into question. Sarek felt it at the Federation embassy where he heard  Amanda’s pained scream through the bond. The S’chn T’gai family bond knit together within moments sealing over the gaping wound suturing it up in the matter of minutes. The issue regarding a investigation about the murder of a human, who to handle it, became a moot subject. The arguments coming from the Vulcan investigators and the Federation investigators were getting a annoyance. Sarek stood up then loudly cleared his throat. S’cha kept his cool while Britcher had a red face and his hands clenched. A detective from the planet Gargon hired by  the victim’s wife as he _happened_ to be visiting ShiKahr for a detective conference. 

“This investigation will be handed to the Vulcan detectives,” Sarek said. “The crime was committed on Vulcan.”

“Ambassador Sarek,  the crime might have been committed by a human,” the grayed tall broad shouldered man said. “Federation would like to handle a case of their own.”

“Starfleet has grounds of investigation when it is on their soil,” came the Asian Vulcan, S’cha, from across Sarek. “Mister Harmon died with his finger tips reaching for the entrance.”

“He had one inch—”  Britcher said. 

“You think we are not capable of committing murder, detective Britcher,” S’cha shot back.  “We are much as capable as anyone is given the right circumstance.”

“Vulcans murdering people?” Britcher asked, narrowing his eyes. “Bullshit.”

“It is not,” S’cha said. “I assure you, we have Vulcans being rehabilitated with resounding success.”

“Not even a death penalty?” Britcher asked.

“Those are given to the most extreme cases and are carried out _immediately,_ ” S’cha said. “Which is not often.”

Sarek was silent, deep in thought, comforting Amanda where she stood in the  Vulcan Training Center. 

“Oh, so that’s why you don’t have much crimes,” Britcher said. 

Comforting Amanda enough to keep her together to excuse herself from the linguistic class. 

“That is what makes you different from us on death penalties,” S’cha said. Her eyes balls of fire. “You make them wait, slowly, agonizing, terrorizing your prisoner from one day to another if they are going to die or not. They will die out of the sheer terror if they are lucky enough to avoid it.”

_Have there been any reports?_

“We eliminated death sentences a long time ago,” Britcher said. 

There was no emergency holo-skype coming from Starfleet Command. 

“Then why have I heard otherwise since the war the Ancient Klingons started?” S’cha inquired. 

_No._

“That’s a rumor,” Britcher said. “That’s unlike the federation to have a death sentence”Sarek can feel his wife fall into the chair, in private, weeping. 

The air was tense between the investigators. 

“The issue is resolved,” Sarek said. “His body wasn’t over the line, detective Britcher,” he looked over toward the short Vulcan. “S’cha, attend to the investigation and if it turns out to be a human…” he turned his gaze toward the federation investigator. “‘We will treat him as a human.”

S’cha gave the ta’al. 

“Live long and prosper, Ambassador,” S’cha turned away then went out the door. 

Britcher whistled. 

“He is not going to go anywhere,” Britcher said. “A human did it.”

Sarek’s gaze turned toward the man. 

“It does not suit you to  make assumptions,” Sarek said. 

“Most of the time, it is humans,” Britcher said. “

“Have you accounted for Klingon spies?” Sarek inquired. 

Britcher stopped, lowering his sugar vape, staring toward Sarek. 

“What?” Britcher said. “It’s true? Klingons are .  . “

 _“Ancient_ Klingons are changing themselves to blend in and cause havoc,” Sarek said. “Their unusual perchance to gather young recruits into their cause is concerning and troubling. A fact I have not been lost on,” he looked toward the floor. “The war with the Ancient Klingons is over. It has been since two hours ago, Detective Britcher.” he turned toward the window looking over ShiKahr.  “And we have lost the Discovery.” He turned toward the man. “I will be taking leave in a few moments to join my wife.  I expect you out before I leave.“

“Ambassador?” Britcher asked 

“Yes?” Sarek said. 

“Does anyone know?” Britcher asked. 

“I am the first,” Sarek said. “You are dismissed, detective.”

Britcher started to turn away but shifted toward the Vulcan like he had seen a emotion on his face but turned away and resumed making way for the door. Sarek sent a message to his assistant on the transparent tap screen setting the message up while meticulously hurrying himself. Sarek palced the helmet alongside his side, put on his gloves, and black jacket. He moved swiftly to the hoverbike parking lot putting on the helmet making sure that his ears were covered by the helmet. After getting on the hover bike, Sarek sped off toward the Vulcan Learning Center. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Ambassador Sarek,” Georgiou started. “I did not anticipate your daughter to make her return here.”

Sarek and Amanda shared a glance then toward Georgiou.

“You have not heard the news?” Amanda asked, concerned.

“The news has been depressing lately,” Georgiou said. “The death toll… I only heard from my family that The Discovery ended the war and is taking the slow way home.” She grew a relieved smile of her own. “It’s a good thing that they are letting Lieutenant Stamets rest for the ride.”

Amanda entered with a tray of tea then lifted it down to the table.

“Admiral,” Sarek started. “Some arizona tea?’

A smile grew on the well aging woman’s face.

“I love to have some,” Georgiou said, then Amanda poured a cup and handed it to her while seated in a comfortable chair.

Georgiou took a sip then lowered on to the small plate. She observed a strange look on Amanda. Not happy and bright but they were both dressed in dark outfits that seemed  to be out of character for them.  Sarek’s desert wear was black, his face weighted down, the room seemed gloomy unlike it had been a moment ago and the normally brightness on Amanda’s face was gone. She took another sip, swallowed, then placed the cup onto the table leaning into the chair growing concerned  


“Admiral,” Amanda started, clearing her throat. “We have come to some information.”

“What kind of information?” Georgiou asked.

“Information that Starfleet will not admit in the first week,” Sarek said. “All souls aboard the Discovery have been lost.”

“How do you know?” Georgiou asked.

“We have a family bond with Burnham,” Sarek explained. “We felt her leave.”

“One moment she was there and the next she was gone,” Amanda said. “Starfleet won’t find any debris.”

“She didn’t pass away,” Sarek explained. “This is different.”

“Very different,” Amanda said.

“They went through a space bermuda triangle and there is chances that they have no way of coming back,” Sarek started. “I have requested the Vulcan Science Academy make other theories regarding the Discovery’s sudden disappearance act to discover what went wrong.”

And yet, their looks said they were in mourning. Mourning for someone they had concluded was never coming back. _Four days_ without the Discovery’s return. _Four days_ without the Discovery’s hails. _Four days_ without Burnham sending new messages while Georgiou slept. _Four long days_ thinking that Burnham was coming home. _Four days_ thinking the Discovery was going to be welcomed with a large celebration. _Four days_ thinking everything was going to be alright with celebrations.  And yet, she couldn’t feel that she had lost anything. It hadn’t hit her yet  unlike many losses that she had experienced in her career.

Starfleet Command would have contacted her. They would have. She was in charge of the Discovery in terms of missions when she wasn’t at home recuperating from her time spent in the PTSD treatment center.  Cornwell and Lorca shared a long history as friends and lovers to the point that the women found a way to co-exist with Discovery being in her charge. Cornwell did the chastising on Lorca and Georgiou gave out the missions. Speaking of  Lorca, only the great bird of the galaxy knew how she would react to being told. Georgiou was going to tell her first. That was decided.

She took another sip from the tea cup keeping her cool under the Captain Georgiou persona. The persona  was her best friend in the field and even in off the field when it came to uncomfortable situations. Truth be told, she didn’t know what to feel yet with the news. All this time she had been anticipating that Burnham was going to surprise her one way or another in the next few weeks or so in ways that were logical to delight her ex-girlfriend. A surprise party, leaping out from the foliage and tackling Georgiou to the dirt, a surprise pop up at the PTSD treatment center, or under a disguise that was well done until she ripped it all off to reveal herself.

 _“Taluhk nash-veh du,” Burnham said, holding her two fingers out for Georgiou resting beside her with expectant eyes._ I cherish thee. _  
_

Three little words.

Three little words that couldn’t be said back.

All that was left of the woman named Michael Burnham.

There were countless photographs left behind and carefully preserved.

 _But none of them could stand in for her flesh and blood body, her warm figure pressed against Georgiou, her unique bright smile, her personality –_ -Georgiou took another sip from her tea.

“I will do everything in my power bring her back,” Georgiou said, lowering the cup. “Consider Starfleet made aware of the situation.” She grew a optimistic smile on her face. “More tea, please, Amanda.”

**_To be continued._ **


End file.
